1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera with a detachable monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, digital cameras are provided with a monitor that is used to display a captured image or a through-the-lens image (a live preview image). In certain such cameras, a monitor is configured to be rotatable with respect to the camera body via a rotating mechanism, such as a hinge. Further, a digital camera with a monitor being made detachable from the camera body is also provided in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-261697.